Fresh Faces
by Future Mrs. Edward Cullen
Summary: In a world where Vampires live in harmony with humans, Bella spends her time photographing the beautiful. Will she ever find her true mate, despite her love for her maker? Or will she be forever alone? AU OOC Cannon Pairings


_**In a world where Vampires live in harmony with humans, Bella spends her time photographing the beautiful. Will she ever find her true mate, despite her love for her maker? Or will she be forever alone?**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter One: Deer in headlights

_Isabella POV_

My kind had been hiding in the shadows for an insurmountable amount of time. Many of us looked at our "outing" as an inevitable thing, but since my creation I had never thought that it would occur so soon in my existence. I had been living as a vampire for 90 years before the first of us were exposed.

Church fanatics chained them to the cross and exposed them to the sun, infuriating the vampire elders. Soon, our entire population was forced to "come out" and join what was to be looked upon as a vampire "civil rights movement."

I preferred to live my life in secret, yet my maker coerced me to join the movement. Peter always did such things, used his control over me to force me to do unpleasant things. After 6 years of battle, we finally gained our rights. Scientists came up with a cure to our aversion to sun, and we were able to lead normal lives as long as we abstained from taking human lives.

I had been living in New York City since my creation, bouncing around between different dwellings to avoid notice. Now that our kind had been exposed, I was allowed to use the vast amount of money that I had gained to purchase a home of my own that was sun-locked, and catered to the needs of my kind.

Years of segregation ensued despite the United States government's insistence that we'd be accepted. Employers refused to hire anyone with fangs and people shied away from anyone who appeared to be of our kind.

After ten years of this behavior, people began to settle down and all the threat was forgotten. Humans began to realize that we weren't that much of a threat. The Japanese created a blood substitute that contained all the nutrients we needed to sustain a healthy existence. The vampire-related death tolls decreased substantially, and we were suddenly welcomed into American society with open arms.

Now it was "cool" to be a vampire. The occupation I had previously held was suddenly within reach again, after 16 years of being shunned from the photography industry, I was suddenly a very sought after photographer.

_That brings us to present time._

_**2020- New York City**_

"I don't care if she was on America's Next Top Model… I don't care for her looks. She's too try-hard; I can tell she uses drugs. I prefer my models to be clean… Plus she isn't what I'm looking for in this shoot, too American." I barked into my cellphone, pinching the bridge of my nose in an aggravated manner.

"Alright Miss Swan, I will tell Holly to close off all contact with her immediately. Miss Denali will not be booked for this shoot." I sighed exasperatedly.

"See George, it wasn't that hard, all you had to do was close off all communications. I'm sure someone else will scoop up that coke whore. It's not the end of the world. Now bring me a glass of sparkling B positive and that file on locations… Also find my new receptionist… I've had to answer my own phone for the past hour due to her extended lunch break. I'm about to tear her pretty blond head off!" I promptly ended the call and laid my head down onto my desk, sighing deeply.

I was ravenous and my hunger made me very insensitive to the feelings of others. I twisted in my chair to face my computer, using the touch screen keyboard to navigate the Internet. I scanned the latest tabloids, frowning as they splattered sacrilegious gossip about the vampire royalty's affairs onto websites such as these.

I clicked out of the website, frowning. I didn't understand human's obsession with our kind. We had hunted and killed them for centuries, and now they longed to be like us. Mere children begged for an internship at my Modeling agency, knowing full well that I, and several of my employees, could corner them and glamour them into letting us take a drink from their youthful necks.

A timid knock on my door stole my attentions from my thoughts. My enhanced hearing picked up the incessant beating of a nervous heartbeat and my nose caught the scent of human blood and the distinctive smell of synthetic blood.

Knowing exactly who it was that was at my door, I pressed my thumb onto the fingerprint scanner on the control panel of my desk and typed in the code that slid the thick metal door aside, letting George enter with a bottle of sparkling blood and a tablet that contained the files I was interested in. I smiled in thanks, accepting a wine glass of blood and the sleek tablet before cocking my head to the side to observe his appearance.

"George, are you on a new diet? Your skin is emitting a healthier glow." George's face filled with blood in embarrassment as he shuffled backwards towards the door.

"Y-yes Miss Swan, I have started a new diet and work out regimen. Thank you for noticing." I smiled in return and turned back to my work, effectively dismissing him. He ducked out, the door sliding closed behind him.

I sighed, relaxing back into my chair with the glass of blood, wrinkling my nose at the smell. It was putrid compared to the smell of fresh human blood. I took a sip, choking down the liquid in disdain before turning back to my work.

I could immediately tell when my new receptionist returned to her post outside my office door. The noise of her fidgeting at her desk and tapping away at her cell phone made the hackles on the back of my neck rise. I gently placed my glass of blood onto my desk, typed in the code to open the door, and strode confidently out into the reception area.

Jessica, I believe that was her name, started at my appearance. She dropped her phone into her lap and immediately straightened up in her chair, her eyes focused on the appointment book messily strewn across her desk.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan." She stuttered out, gnawing on her lower lip. I casually leant a hip against the luxurious couches of my reception area, taking in the fidgeting blond.

"Do not speak unless spoken to, Jessica. I thought George would have taught you better by now." She nodded hesitantly, looking at her feet. I cleared my throat, and approached her desk slowly. "I was very inconvenienced by your absence today. I do not find it necessary for you to be off of your post for over 30 minutes when taking lunch. For I stay in my office all day, unless at a shoot." Jessica's shoulders sagged in defeat as I loomed over her.

"I would normally fire you under these circumstances, but your resume was quite impressive, so I will give you a second chance. During your absence I scheduled a few appointments and emailed them to you. Please make note of them in my schedule book… reschedule if there are any conflicts." Jessica nodded curtly, folding her hands on the desk in front of her. I ran a hand through my hair before letting myself back into my heavily guarded office.

I glanced around the room, enjoying the new decorations that I had just recently added. On the far wall, there was a floor to ceiling window that had sun-reinforced glass, so I didn't always have to inject myself with sun serum at work. My desk was the centerpiece of the room, made of a heavy slate-gray metal. The control panel, which was basically like a universal remote, was engraved into the desk like a touch screen. The walls were painted a deep burgundy with a slate-gray trim that matched the burgundy and gray pillows on the black leather couch against the wall nearest to the metal door.

I approached the window, leaning my face against it and looking out into the bustling streets of New York City. With my enhanced vision, I could just make out the hair color of the people down below from the 67th floor. Feeling caged, and it being close to the time that I make my rounds, I entered my in-suite bathroom to check my appearance.

I smoothed the barely-noticeable wrinkles out of my black pencil skirt, adjusted the collar of my silk burgundy button-down blouse, and applied some pale pink lipstick to my bloodless lips. I sweeped my bangs to the side, then made sure my bun was tight and neat before striding out of the bathroom, unlocking my office door, and heading out into the hallway.

Jessica stiffened as I passed her desk, but I paid her no mind. I strode swiftly down the hallway, smirking inwardly as people shuffled aside and greeted me cautiously. I guess I was a force to be reckoned with when I was in a mood. Some employees thought it was a brooding vampire thing, but I, on the other hand, chalked it up to genes. My mother was very cold woman, so I suppose that has come out in me over the years.

I pushed the glass doors open to the recruiting office, and brusquely stalked through the rows of cubicles to the head of department's office in the far back. I smiled at Mrs. Cope, Gianni Mancini's, receptionist before throwing open the double doors that lead to his office. There was a crash as Gianni threw his glass of blood on the ground in surprise. I cackled, throwing myself down on the white suede couch situated near a glass coffee table. He frowned at me, tapping a number into his phone and ordering maintenance to be sent to his office to clean the mess.

"Isabella, what brings you here on this fine day?" Gianni asked, placing his feet on his desk and leaning back in his chair, a smirk set into his handsome face.

"Just checking in with you, G. Making sure all is well." Gianni raised an eyebrow, pressing his fingers under his chin in thought.

"There are some new faces, obviously. Nothing too exciting to send up to your level yet." Gianni murmured, reaching over to tap a reply to an instant message on his computer.

"Awww, G. I get bored in my big office alone. Lets see what you have so far. I miss being this low on the totem pole!" I exclaimed, sending him a wink. Gianni scowled before removing his feet from his desk and tapping a few buttons on his control panel. His wall to ceiling window blacked out, and a screen descended from the roof across the room from us. I smiled in delight as he clicked around on his computer, finding the files that he wanted.

"None of these kids are booked yet, and most are amateurs. They sent their portfolios in with a few interns last week, and they just landed in my inbox." I nodded, watching as Gianni projected the pictures. We scrolled through them, making comments on the quality of the pictures and the looks of the models. So far, none had caught my eye.

"I don't know," I sighed, as Gianni finished with his presentation, "I don't want what we've been getting lately. I want something fresh and new. New faces. All of these kids look tired to me. They're trying too hard. I need natural." Gianni's nose twitched as he pressed his control panel and turned the lights back on.

"I don't know what to tell you Isabella. This is what we have so far. Scour the streets for something you like if that is what's necessary. I certainly don't like what we've been getting either. Our eyes are too keen for the flaws on these humans, I can see every scar, whether it's faint or not." I nodded in response, pressing my fingers to my lips.

"Give your interns a project. Recruit and photograph anyone who looks out of the normal model scene. I don't care if it's a bellhop or a bartender. I want fresh faces." Gianni scowled, but nodded in approval anyways. I flashed him a smile, getting up from my seat and glancing down at my watch. It was 4 pm, and I was ready to head out of the office for the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow, G. Tell Carmen I said hello." Gianni nodded solemnly and watched me exit his office. I smiled again at Mrs. Cope, she was a very valuable employee, and hurried across the floor to my office. Jessica glanced up as I entered the reception area, smiling in greeting.

"I'm heading out for the evening, Jessica. Would you mind fetching my coat and purse for me?" She nodded curtly as I entered my office and headed to the safe hidden in my desk. I glanced quickly out the window to see if it was still light out, which it was, and sighed in annoyance. I hadn't taken any sun serum since yesterday, and I knew it had worn off by now. Working quickly, I rolled the left sleeve of my shirt up and unfastened my watch, revealing the IV line that was secured in the vein of my wrist. I tapped in the code for my safe, and wafted the fog that escaped it, reaching in for one of the needles I kept full of the sun serum.

I quickly injected it into the IV line, sighing as I felt the warm of the fluid spread throughout my body. I shut my safe, disposed of the needle, and adjusted my clothing to hide the IV line. I made quick work of shutting down all my devices, and then headed out to reception to accept my purse and coat from Jessica, dismissing her for the day.

I headed to my private elevator and pressed the down button, smiling as it immediately opened. I shrugged into my coat as it descended to the Lobby. I quickly checked my personal emails on my iPhone as I waited for the elevator to reach ground floor, frowning at the few work-related emails that somehow got sent to this account. I tagged them, then stepped out into the lobby. I nodded at the doorman as he greeted me, then slid on my sunglasses to hide my sensitive eyes from the sun.

People scurried by on the busy street as I stalked through the crowd, finally going unnoticed. I enjoyed walking the streets, there wasn't much time I spent being anonymous unless posting comments on trashy websites.

Feeling inspired, I scoured the crowds of people for someone who caught my eye. I came up empty handed as I reached my destination- a lingerie store owned by one of my closest friends Alice Brandon.

Alice glanced up from the magazine she was reading behind the register and smiled in greeting.

"Bella! To what do I owe the honor of your presence!" She smiled, flashing a perfect set of white teeth. She quickly pounced over the desk in her dainty dress and embraced me. My cold demeanor broke as I hugged her back briefly before breaking the embrace.

"I'm feeling so stuffy lately," I complained, setting my purse on the table, "Lets do something fun tonight!" Alice raised an eyebrow, puckering her pouty lips.

"You're sounding more and more like Rosalie every day!" Alice exclaimed, beaming in excitement. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I'd rather not be associated with that uptight Princess of Darkness. She literally has no life; she can't even take a step outside without being stalked. I do not sound like her, Alice." Alice shrugged, flitting around the store to close up for the day.

"Whatever you say, Bella. But your agency is hitting it big time, soon your face will grace the tabloids and you'll remember this day that I compared you to her." I stuck my tongue out at her as we both exited her store. She quickly locked up, metal bars descended down from the ottoman to cage in the entrance of the store as we strode down the street.

"Would you like me to phone my driver?" I asked Alice, glancing around as we hurried along an empty street. Alice shrugged, flitting along beside me happily. I located my phone in my purse and dialed up the number for Jenks, smiling when he answered on the first ring.

"Yes, Miss Isabella?" He murmured politely.

"Hello Jenks, will you please pick Miss Alice and I up out front of her store." Alice wrinkled her nose at my formality and I flicked her arm, scowling.

"Yes Miss Isabella, I will be there in two minutes." I ended the call and scowled at Alice.

"What?" She cried, hiding a smile.

"Why do you always make fun of me like you're some sort of child? Have you not matured since your turning?" Alice frowned at me, crossing her arms.

"I am 76 years old, Isabella. I would like to think that I am very mature for my age." I rolled my eyes, stepping to the curb as Jenk's black sedan pulled up next to us. Jenks quickly jumped out of the car and opened the door for us, greeting Alice and I with a polite smile.

I slid in gracefully and continued my conversation with Alice while Jenks drove us to my penthouse.

"Well I am 122 years old, 46 years your senior, I believe I have seen more mature women your age in nursing homes, my dear." Alice scowled, pushing my shoulder. I barked out a laugh before glancing down at my ringing cellphone. The ID read 'Rosalie Hale' and a frown creased my face. I quickly answered the call.

"Just who I wanted to speak to, what is it you want this time?" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Rosalie huffed on the other end in annoyance.

"I call to be friendly and instead get a rude greeting. I see how it is! I would think you'd have a little more respect for the royals since one of them is your maker, or is he not?" Rosalie cried out in disdain. My insides twisted at the mention of my creator, Peter Hale.

"Sheesh, I was just telling Alice how immature she is for her age… I now take it back after this conversation. Did you call to annoy me or is there something you want?" Rosalie huffed again.

"I do not care to be treated like a child! I am almost 2,000 years old, you are but a fraction of my age." Rosalie growled out menacingly, "Now on to more pressing matters. I would like to commission you for a photo shoot that is to be released of the royal family to the press. Peter suggested a nude photo would be best, but I'd rather something classier. What do you say, Isabella?" I bit my bottom lip at the mention of his name. If my heart still functioned, it would be beating faster. I hadn't seen or heard from Peter in decades, and the thought of seeing him at this photo shoot pleased me greatly. I readily agreed to do the job.

"I knew you'd accept, this will bring good press to your agency!" Rosalie chirped happily. I wrinkled my nose as we arrived at the front of my building.

"Yes, yes, Rosalie. Please, next time, direct any business inquires to my office line. You have effectively spoiled Alice and I's car ride. Thank you for your business, bye." I quickly hung up before following Alice out of the car.

"You know," Alice murmured, "She really is a pain when she's angry, you shouldn't hang up on her like that." I shrugged, heading through the front doors of the building.

"Peter is too fond of me to let any harm come to me at her hands." Alice squinted at me as we entered the elevator.

"He cannot protect you for long, Isabella. I'd watch that mouth of yours. Especially when Rosalie is Gaspard's favorite…" I rolled my eyes as we approached my suite.

"I am not scared of royalty. They, too, are subject to the laws. We are no longer savages." Alice nodded in agreement as we stepped out of the open doors and into my living room.

"Enough of this seriousness lets eat and then get ready to go out tonight. Which bar shall it be? Will we hang out in one of the seedy vamp bars, or slum it with blood bags?" I winced at her words, throwing her a dark look.

"I don't care how you feel towards humans, Alice. We were once human, and they deserve our respect. I envy their beating hearts more than anything, so do not call them derogatory names in front of me." Alice pouted, scurrying over to my fridge.

"Alright, miss serious. Lets see what you've got in here. I see that you prefer B positive, but I have a craving for O negative… do you have any?" I brushed my hand over my face before stalking to my fridge and pushing aside the packages and bottles of blood, finding my finest bottle of sparkling O negative blood. Alice clapped in delight.

"I knew you'd have it! And sparkling too! So fancy, Bella!" I cracked a smile, pulling out two wine glasses and pouring us each some of the thick, dark liquid.

"Shit, I'm hungry!" Alice exclaimed, taking a huge pull from the cup and sighing in pleasure. I spun the liquid around in my cup before taking a sip and letting the flavor settle on my tongue. It wasn't as good as real blood, but it calmed the fire that burned inside of me on a daily basis.

"I would love to just bust someone's vein and go on a feeding frenzy right now…" Alice sighed, sitting back as she drained her cup. I frowned at her, refilling her glass.

"Maybe we should stick to the vamp bars tonight, since you're feeling a bit frisky." Alice shrugged, tipping back her glass again.

"It doesn't matter where we go, humans still beg to be bitten." I nodded in agreement, setting my empty glass down.

"I don't know what it is, Alice. But life seems a little dull lately. I'm in need for some excitement." Alice's eyebrows quirked up in excitement.

"You need to get laid, Bella." I frowned at her, crossing my arms. She sighed, taking my arm and guiding me to the plush chairs of my living room, "Come on, Bella. You can't still be hung up on Peter!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I can't help who I love, Alice. He is my maker, and I will forever love him for turning me to spend eternity at his side." I murmured, glancing down at my hands. Alice growled in frustration, slapping her hand down on my couch so hard the leather split.

"You are not at his side! He dismissed you long ago, yet you still pine after him! He is a coward, ruled by his father's opinions. Can you not see this?" I bit my trembling lip, mourning because I could not cry.

"I don't understand, though." I gasped out, "Rosalie, Gaspard's favorite, is mated with a commoner. No offense to your brother, Alice. But what does Emmett have over me?" Alice's face saddened as she took my hand.

"Emmett was a great warrior, one that Gaspard took a liking to. He turned him to join his army, when there was a war waging between the vampires and werewolves. You must remember the time; it must have been at least 30 years after Peter turned you. Gaspard allowed Emmett and Rosalie to become mated because he was of great importance to him… You, on the other hand, were a 16 year old pauper whom Peter took a liking to on the streets… I am sorry to belittle you, Bella." I pushed her comforting hand away, frowning in disgust.

"I see how it is, you look down on me because Gaspard dislikes me. You feel so honored because you and your brother are in the good graces of the King of Darkness." Alice's face fell.

"Please don't get like this, Bella. I didn't mean to dredge all of this up. I just want you to move on with your life! Forget about Peter, he will never escape the control of his father." I sobbed dryly, picking up my wine glass and draining it completely.

"I'm glad the effects of alcohol are not lost on us. Let us go have a good time, Alice. I would greatly enjoy drowning my sorrows." Alice clapped happily and guided me to my bedroom to change.

**12:00 pm- NYC- Club Mystique**

Alice and I arrived at Mystique, ready to have a good time. I felt confident in my strapless, ruched red satin dress that ended mid-thigh on my long, pale legs. Alice daintily fluttered beside me in a gold, cropped halter-top and white silk hot pants. We flashed our fangs to the bouncer, who lifted the red ropes that blocked the entrance and allowed us to shuffle inside.

The atmosphere was very smoky as we made our way to the bar. I noticed several people shadowed by the darkness of the bar that were feeding on humans discreetly. Alice stared, entranced by the presence of a young human who had immediately approached us upon our entrance. I sidestepped him and danced over to the bar, where I ordered some O negative spiked with Jack Daniels. I glanced over my shoulder to see Alice leaning into the human man, smelling his neck. Rolling my eyes, I downed my drink and signaled for another.

After about six drinks, I was feeling the effects of the alcohol, and all too full from the blood. I was surprised to hear the pounding of a heart next to me over the hypnotic beats of the club. Hesitantly, I glanced over my shoulder to meet the eyes of this human.

It was a girl, no older than 18, with fang scars scattered about her body. She smiled dreamily at me and extended her wrist. Snarling in discomfort, I knocked over my chair in my efforts to escape her invitation to feed from her. She looked on at me with fearful eyes and I grasped her wrist and dragged her from the club.

Not knowing where I was going, I continued to drag the girl until we were in a secluded alleyway.

"Did you just want to feed in private?" The girl asked in an airy voice. I sharply glanced down at her in disgust.

"No!" I spat, jostling her, "I do not wish to feed on you." She ripped her wrist from my arm, frowning at me.

"Then why'd you take me away? I could have been paid for the time you've just wasted!" She cried out, turning to leave. I quickly caught her arm before she could run and turned her to face me. Feeling like I owed the world some good, I locked eyes with this girl, focusing on forcing my thoughts into her head. She was easily glamoured as I spoke slowly and hypnotically to her, maintaining eye contact.

"Listen to me." She nodded, "What is your name?"

"Brionna." She replied in a soft voice.

"How old are you, Brionna?" She bit her lip, hesitating. I forced my thoughts more insistently into her head.

"I'm 16." I nodded, feeling a twisting sensation in my gut.

"Brionna. I want you to go home. Clean up. And forget about selling yourself to vampires. You need to get back in school and do well, so you can better your life. Don't ever stoop to selling yourself again." She nodded. I smiled, retracting my thoughts from her head and quickly depositing her at the nearest bus station, pushing money into her small hand.

Sighing heavily, I headed back to Mystique to find Alice. I was completely sober.

I found her chatting away with one of the bartenders at a more intimate bar in the back rooms, and explained to her why I was gone for so long. We immediately continued our binge drinking, which ended with me carrying Alice out of the club at the end of the night.

I phoned Jenks, who never slept, and waited patiently outside Mystique for his arrival, Alice positioned on my hip like my child.

My ears picked up the sound of music muted by headphones as it slowly approached where we were standing. I shifted Alice up my body and glanced through the dark, looking for its source. My eyes locked on a hooded figure as it made it's way down the street across from us. As the figure passed by, I caught a whiff of its scent, which made my throat dry up instantly.

Overloaded by bloodlust, I stalked the figure, switching Alice so that she was draped over my back. I followed the person for a few blocks before the headlights of a car approached from behind, alerting me to Jenks' presence.

Giving up, I slung Alice into the back seat. As I was about to step into the car, the sound of the figure's heartbeat stuttered, and I looked up, locking eyes with it.

The headlights of the car illuminated the figure, revealing to me that he was a human boy, looking to be about 17-20 years old. My dark eyes met his sea foam green eyes and my mouth dropped open in surprise. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

Instead of stepping into the car, I retreated onto the sidewalk and stalked towards the boy. His heart was increasing it's beat as I approached, I knew my window of opportunity was closing quickly. I hesitated before pulling out my iPhone, he was still locked in my gaze like a deer in headlights. I focused on pushing my thoughts into his head from this distance and implored him to stay still as I snapped a picture of him.

The flash of my camera shocked him out of the trance and had him stumbling backwards, away from me. I stood, dumbstruck, as he scampered away, his heart racing in fright.

I glanced down at my phone, staring at the image I had captured. The boy stared back at me, his eyes haunting.

I had finally found a fresh face.

_**Thanks for reading! Leave me some love! **_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen **_


End file.
